Heat
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Years after she left the Gullwings, Paine has kept a secret. That secret is in the form of a beautiful man. / Cross over fluff bordering on lemon


Having just got done shopping in Bevelle, Paine was on her way home on a small ship

She stopped in a section of the Calm Lands, touching down near what had once been a shrine of Yevon but had been long forgotten. She took a deep breath and went inside the tower, which had been serving as a home for herself ever since she had left the Gullwings officially over a year prior. It was more like a campsite than a home but it was the best she could do on such short notice. Least she wasn't starving, which was a major plus in her mind.

The temple was badly damaged on the upper floors but the first two were fine, and such Paine had made herself at home, turning the side rooms into a bedroom and the other which had been connected to a waterfall served as a bath. Thanks in part to Shinra of the Gullwings she was able to have her own model of the Garment Grid, and access to some dresspheres Yuna and Rikku had given her. The Black Mage was one of her favorites, and it helped a great deal with her style of living which depended on herself.

She sighed and placed her supply bags and sword in her bedroom and went on over to her clothes rack, grabbed a robe, and went on over to the bath house. The bath house was still in great shape despite the ruin the rest of the shrine was in, and it was connected to a waterfall which added to its beauty. The area where she planned to take her bath was a separate pool from where the waterfall was, a large hole where a fountain used to be, and it was here that her Black Magic spells came in handy for warming the water while she got undressed.

With the darkness of the night the pyreflies came and started to float among the tall grass and sparkle in the waterfall. After using Fire to start the heating process, Paine took her clothes off, all the leather she wore and tossed it carelessly aside before stretching her sore and aching body. Thanks to the privacy she got from living in such a place she was able to do whatever she wanted without fear of being found, and thus she walked around without a care that she was nude. She sighed once again, as she was eager to get into the welcome warm water, and thankfully she didn't have to wait long as she soon saw steam rising from out of the water and that was her signal to get in.

She slid into the water slowly, savoring every second as she sank in until the water was up to her neck in it and began to relax.

As Paine took in the warm vapors of the spring, she remembered that she had met up with Rikku and Yuna earlier in the day, the first time in nearly a year since she had seen them. Rikku hadn't changed as much as Paine had expected, still energetic and still childish. It was Yuna that had worried her. 'She had been so peppy the last time I saw her...now, she seemed to be back to the old Yuna. High Summoner Yuna even." What she meant wasn't an exaggeration either. Yuna had gone from wearing a casual outfit to wearing summoner robes again, and she was quieter and more formal. Some of the old timers welcomed this change, saying it made her more of a lady now, but in fact it made Paine a bit bummed to see her settle down like that. She still had plenty of her life yet to go out and enjoy, and now that she was with Tidus she had decided enough was enough and wanted to live a quiet life.

For Paine, she'd probably never be able to live like that. She'd get bored in a hurry.

Of course life without excitement was a boring thing to think about and even after all the excitement she had experienced with the Gullwings Paine had thought that she had left the times of excitement behind her. Though that was far from the truth, she had gone through one interesting development since leaving sphere hunting behind, she had otherwise kept herself from the spotlight.

Sighing once again, Paine closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest against the edge of the spring, trying not to worry about that far in the future and focus on when she was going to go and get more food for herself.

The time she spent relaxing, taking in the sound of the waterfall as well as the crickets beyond where she was, she did hear one sound that was foreign to her ears. The sound of rustling water, like something was nearby, and the feeling that she was being watched. Her heart began to beat a bit faster but she didn't move, if she panicked whatever was out there might turn and jump on her. Instead, she bent her legs under the water, ready to stand in case she had to bolt it.

A loud splash made her do just that and she stood up, eyes popping open to make the best route out. However she was caught by a pair of delicate hands going to her cheeks, and her eyes met the face of the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. Silver hair made into a bird like feather design and eyes azure blue, he peered down at Paine with loving eyes as he laid his lips on hers. She didn't resist, she gave into his lips and desire hit her like an airship.

Remember that one interesting piece of excitement she had found since leaving the Gullwings? This was it.

And when she had gotten over her initial surprise, and the man pulled back so she could catch her breath, Paine took in big breaths of air and tried to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks as her face started to change color to a crimson shade, "Kuja...when..Did you...get here?"

The man gave a devilish smile, "Been home all day, but only got in soon after you did."

His voice was sweet to her ears, but she tried to be furious with him. He hadn't asked to join her, the least he could've done was asked. "You know you should've said something before scaring the hell out of me."

"I apologize, but I thought you could use a pleasant surprise after being away the whole day," he said his mouth returning to her face, lightly kissing her cheek before going to side of her neck. Again, she didn't refuse him, and she also allowed his hands to roam her body, going up her sides then down her back, going along her slippery skin while his chest rubbed against hers, and it was here that Paine realized that he was as nude as she was. This caused her to moan loudly, and her arms went around his neck to hold him close.

Kuja's low laugh reached her ear, "That's a good girl."

Paine ran her hands to his shoulders, "What…"

"Let loose, don't restrain yourself, especially with me here," he whispered into her ear.

She didn't respond, she was too stubborn to give in even when she knew it would be better in the end.

Kuja pulled back a little, his hands moving up to her chest, and he began to feel her up. Paine had a great figure, but unlike most young women her age she didn't think too much on it and even took liberties to hide her body. Too bad Kuja didn't take the hint. He had always suggested that she show just a bit more whenever she was out and about. Anyways, her chest was lovely, they easily fit into his hands and the nubs were already starting to harden. The fact that her skin was wet made her breasts slippery and so Kuja's grip was a bit harder than it was supposed to be in order to pleasure her.

Paine sighed as he felt her up, a pleasurable sigh that at times gave way to a slight wince of pain before she gasped in pleasure once again. That gasp of pleasure was turned to shock when Kuja lowered his head to her chest and took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck and pull on it. She nearly screamed but held it in while her hands grabbed his hair tightly, and all that did was egg him on in pleasuring her.

Sensing this, Kuja got a hold of her and held her as he stood up. Paine instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders while Kuja grabbed one of her legs by the thigh and placed it near his hip.

She didn't seem too pleased by this. She had just been starting to enjoy herself. "Why you…"

He silenced her with a kiss to the lips before spinning her around and placing her outside the bath, right onto a towel he had laid beforehand.

Paine lay on her back, still holding Kuja close and kissing him with reckless abandon while her legs moved of their own accord and wrapped themselves around Kuja's waist.

This was her turning point, and Kuja knew it. Being with Paine as long as he had been he already knew when she gave in and would fight no more. Of course he wasn't taking advantage of her, she was too good for that.

He pulled away from her to catch his breath, and as he sat up Paine seemed to regain herself somewhat and covered her chest. There were marks on her breasts from Kuja's fondling from earlier, but they'd go away before the end of the day.

That is depending on how much more she wanted from him.

From the looks of it, neither was Kuja. He looked down at her, laying there glistening in the light, skin wet from the bath water and her own perspiration, her arms covering her chest like being seen by a man for the first time, and finally the redness of her face. "You look…so adorable."

She turned her head away, slightly embarrassed. "Seriously…? That's all you can say about me right now? I'm all wet thanks to you."

Kuja chuckled, his beauty showing a cunning side as Paine was laid bare before him. "I know." He lowered himself to hover over her, taking her hands and forcing them above her head while holding them down with one hand. Paine thrust her chest out, the erect tips touching his chest, and she felt her core touch his. His voice whispered into her ear, "You are wet…I can feel it." Her hips bucked up at his words, and the urge to have Kuja take her was growing with each passing second.

Kuja knew she wanted him, but she was too stubborn to admit it. So, he decided to help her out. "Paine…let me take you."

A quick exhale and Paine tried to get herself back in order but she was unable to get a coherent response to come out of her mouth. It was a jumble of words at best, nigh indistinguishable to anyone who would have heard her. Yet, she was able to slowly nod at Kuja.

Yet a simple nod was all that Kuja needed. He brought his lips to hers once again, the heat between them was hotter than the sun. Neither of them could afford to wait much longer.

He gave Paine what she wanted, and she groaned in sweet pristine pleasure.


End file.
